Teddy Lupin's Life
by XD-TEEHEE-XD
Summary: Everyone who has read Harry Potter should know about Teddy Lupin, the son of Remus Lupin. This is all about his life at hogwarts and his family and his relationship with Victoire.
1. Letter of acceptance

**I'm sorry about deleting my other story to those who have read it but I think this one will be much better than the other one so I hope you like it! **

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva Mcgonagall

Dear Mr Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Filius Flitwick Deputy Headmaster

The second page with requirements said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!

Teddy couldn't wait to tell his beloved godfather about his letter. His godfather had always said he would get this amazing letter and he finally got it after years of waiting it was here right in his hands. His grandmother was over the moon when she found out. He wondered how Harry would react to the news. He was on his way to the Potter's house now for diner and all the Weasly's will be there to – including Victoire.

He leaped out of the car before it had even stopped and flew to the door and banged on the door around a hundred times. Finally Ginny opened the door and let him and his grandmother in. "Who's banging on the door Ginny?" Asked Ron

"It's Teddy!" Answered Ginny

"Ginny where's Harry?" Asked Teddy

"Out back with the kids." She replied

"Thanks!" He shouted as he ran to the garden. He waved a hello to whoever he passed but didn't stop till he got to Harry. "Harry, guess what?" He yelled from the other side of the garden. "What?" Harry asked while he beckoned him to come closer.

"I got into Hogwarts!" he exclaimed when he got closer. Harry gave him a massive bear hug and was completely lost for words.

**I hope you liked it! If you did, review! If you didn't, review! If you don't know, review! Please REVIEW!**


	2. Mum and Dad

**Hope this chapter isn't too sad! **

After diner, instead of playing with the other kids Teddy went to find Harry. Harry had said he had something important to tell him and that Teddy needed to find him as soon as he had finished his food. Teddy had spent the whole time wondering about what Harry wanted to say. He was so deep in thought he didn't realise he was eating vegetables. The others though he had gone mad.

He found Harry in the study. "Harry, I'm here!"

"Come and take a seat Teddy." Harry gestured to the seat opposite him. Teddy took the seat gladly. "Teddy, you know that you were bought up by your grandmother." Harry had only stated a fact but Teddy replied "Yes."

"Have you ever wondered why your parents didn't bring you up or what had happened to them?" Asked Harry. "Yes, but I never thought of asking you or Gran."

"Teddy, your parents died by the hand of Voldemort." Harry said calmly

"VOLDEMORT!" Yelled Teddy

"I know it's hard to be told how your parents died but the hardest part is accepting that your parents are dead and you can do nothing about it – no revenge or anything of the sort."

"I know, but why didn't you tell me before now?" Teddy had tears running down his face

"I needed to know you were ready to know and that you wouldn't go off trying to find people who supported Voldemort and …"

"I would never do anything like that!"

"I know that now. But now I need to know that you're alright."

"Harry, as long as I've got you and the rest I'll be fine!" Harry gave Teddy a giant hug

"So when do you want to go to Diagon Alley?"

**Sorry about the sortness of this chapter. I didn't want it to last longer than it had to and it had to be put in. Poor Teddy . Ahens I'm sorry for deleting my other story but I'm not putting it back on!**


	3. Diagon Ally

**Please don't be angry at me! :'( Your gonna make me cry! I'm sorry, I have no excuses and all I can say is I'm sorry.**

Teddy couldn't believe that in two days he will be on his way to Hogwarts. He would be in Diagon Alley in seconds but those seconds in the chimneys using floo powder were dragging on. Finally they landed in the Leaky Cauldron. He ran to the back and though the door while Harry stopped to talk to a few of the people that he knew in the pub. He tapped the wall - from the trash can, three up and two across. A small hole formed in the wall which grew bigger and bigger until it became an archway.

Finally Harry caught up. Now he could ask Harry for a broom, even though they weren't allowed one at Hogwarts Harry will probably say yes because he was Harry and there is no other way to explain it. Teddy was so sure that he would get a broom from his Godfather. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be getting a broom. "Harry can I have a broom?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you know that you're not allowed to take one to Hogwarts!"

"But you got one!"

"That was differ-."

"You got a broom, there's nothing different about that!"

"Dumbledore let me have that broom, it was given to me."

"Fine! But can I have an owl instead then?"

"Yes, you can have an owl."

"SCORE!"

After I had gotten all of the items on my list I was allowed to get my beloved fluffy owl. I couldn't decide which owl to choose! It was soooooo hard to choose.

**Please review and tell me what type of owl you want Teddy to have and what you want it to be called **


End file.
